


Good Mythical...Mhmm

by SallyVonHum



Series: Rhink is Life...so let's read more [1]
Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hardcore Sex, Infidelity, Infidelity but they honestly love their wives so its complicated..., Longing, M/M, NSFW, Origin Story, Other, about damn time, love meant to be, thank the universe for Miss Locklear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: If you enjoy honest, real NSFW Rhink stories…welcome. This is my version of how their relationship came to be. The words are not sugar-coated. So if you do not like M/M or M/M/F stuff …this isn’t for you. But I hope like me that you are more open minded and will enjoy every juicy tidbit.





	Good Mythical...Mhmm

* * *

 

 

( when you see - - - - - it means a POV shift.)

 

All good stories have a beginning…This one starts with two first graders writing curse words on their desks. Followed by a fateful meeting in detention…god bless, _Ms._ _Locklear._ Without her, there would have been no laughter, no gag reflexes tested, no undying love, and no Rhink to see and savor.

 

The first true moment of Rhink occurred the last night in their dorm room at North Carolina State University. It wasn't an accident that in GMM#512 Rhett uses the name Sally when Link is talking about personal space. There was a specific reason for that name choice…one Rhett was teasing Link with, and one Link couldn't help but remember.

 

It all started after finals were over, and the graduation ceremony had come and gone. Their suitcases were packed, and a multitude of boxes were lining the wall. The room was bare of posters and the beds striped. The two friends looked around the space they had lived in for the last four years and felt sadness.

 

“Do you realize how much laughter these walls hold from us after all this time?” Link said sentimentally as he looked around the room.

 

Rhett nodded, “Best four years of my life, buddy.”

 

Link turned his baby-blues to his friend and smiled. “Tonight is our last night of freedom before having to head home to full houses. We should go out on the town and do something crazy. Try some of that weird food from the Indian place downtown. I might gag, but at least I can say I tried it.”

 

Rhett laughed, “I've already seen you gag enough for one lifetime, Link. You can't even lick your fingers without your gag reflex kicking in.”

 

“Yeah, you know me so well. You on the other hand, don't have a gag reflex…damn that hot dog you stuffed down your throat when Rob dared you two years ago!! That was epic.”

 

Link missed the blush that tinged his friend's face at the mention of the party dare. Rhett had only done it to show Link how he…well…nothing came of it. Except some good jerk off images of doing the same to Link's cock later that night.

 

“We should do that!”

 

Rhett blinked out of his thoughts, “What?”

 

A grin spread across Link's face, “We should get the crew together and have one final eating dare. Rob can bring drinks, and we can go to Walmart to get some crazy food items.”

 

“Rob went home already. We are the only ones left on campus.”

 

This bummed Link out. “Well, we have to do something crazy. Let's play a no holds barred game of truth or dare. The more insane the dares the better!”

 

It was a very intriguing idea. No-holds-barred…how much did Link mean that?

 

Before Rhett could ask, there was a knock on the door. It was their neighbor, Sally Jensen. Link had dated her a few times in Junior year, and therefore Rhett hated her guts. Hard to watch your best friend make out with a girl when secretly you wanted his lips to be on yours instead.

 

Sally was nice an all, but Rhett had been so glad when Link had broken up with her a few months later. Now the woman was standing in the doorway with two bottles of vodka and a six pack of coke. “Y'all want to end our time here with a bang?”

 

Link saw her arrival as a good-enough answer for the night and motioned her into the room. “I think I can find some mugs for us to use.”

 

While Link looked through his very OCDishly labeled boxes, Rhett had to make small talk. “So did you pass room inspection?”

 

Sally rolled her eyes at the giant of a man, “I didn't, but a little sucky-sucky goes a long way with Richard.”

 

Richard was the RA for the floor. He was known to give favors to anyone, male or female, if properly asked. The dude was such a man-whore. Had to be to let Sally suck his cock. But then…would that make Link a man-whore too? He had told Rhett of that one time with Sally in the library.

 

Rhett had to shift his legs due to his dick starting to get hard as he imagined his lips moving around his best friend's cock. He had seen Link's cock many times…you don't grow up with someone since the age of six and not see body parts. Hell, they had even jerked off watching porn in the same room when Link slept over. Rhett's parents being the only ones to have the pay-per-view channels unscrambled. Things had been so much simpler back then, when Rhett's focus hadn't been so firmly on Link's hard appendage.

 

\- - - - - 

 

It had been on purpose, when retrieving the needed mugs, that Link started looking in the wrong boxes. He knew exactly where they were, but was taking his time finding them. Whenever he was around Sally he felt a bit ashamed. She had been a fling he fell into a few years ago, just to get his mind off…well…other things. And as practiced as she was…things never felt one hundred percent satisfactory or complete with her. Something was always missing. Damn, for a moment he had wondered if he was gay. But other guys just didn't do it for him…there was only one man that made him question things.

 

Growing up with a person and living in each other's pockets, creates a kind of intimacy you can't find otherwise. Was the feeling he had for his friend just an intense version of that or was it more? Ever since that pinning moment, Link wasn't sure.

 

Rhett had a thing, called the dead move, he did to win arguments with Link. He would drape his entire body weight over Link as he sat. Well one night in freshman year they were goofing off and it ended with Rhett pulling the dead move. This time, though, Link's chair tipped and they went sprawling to the floor. Rhett landing on top of Link. Their crotches rubbed against each other and their faces were just inches apart. Link had been so turned on by the feel of his best friend. He hoped something might happen, but Rhett just quickly moved away and that was it.

 

As Link searched another wrong box, he pushed all those thoughts out of his head. There was no reason to worry about such desires, since he knew what was going to happen anyways. It was the rule of thumb…the real world was the end of friendships. Marriage happens, work starts, and responsibilities shove even the closest friends apart. In a year, they'd be just fond memories to each other and he could let his attraction to Rhett die a sad but needed death. You would think his gut should be happy that things would end, and he'd be free of the turmoil being around Rhett caused…but that wasn't the case.

 

When he couldn't prolong the mug search any further, Link turned to the correct box and unpacked three. Was it wrong that he gave the crappiest mug to Sally? Was it also wrong that he gave his own black mug to Rhett, and kept Rhett's orange one for himself? Link didn't give a damn. Everything inside him was twisted in such a knot, that slamming his fist into a wall sounded like a very good idea.

 

Instead, he watched Sally gleefully pour ample amount of vodka and a minimal level of soda into the orange ceramic mug. He downed the strong liquid even before the other two took their first sip.

 

“Damn, Linky, someone is in the correct spirit.” Sally looked at him proudly and downed her own drink.

 

Link watched as Rhett just took even sips from the black mug. The man's lips caressing the edge…his tongue flicking out to lick the errant drop from his bearded chin. Link wondered what that tongue would feel like on his own chin? Warm? Rough? Shit! Link held out his mug for more alcohol and was rewarded with it being filled to the top.

 

Sally quickly shut the dorm door and locked it. Link watched her hips sway and knew before the night was out, his dick was going to be fucking her pussy. He needed release, and his hand wasn't going to be good enough.

 

A thought drifted through his already hazy brain that he should flirt with Sally in front of Rhett. It had always bothered the bearded giant…which was the very reason Link always did it. Especially that make out session in their dorm room eons ago. Sally had only planned to sleep over, since her roommate's sister was visiting and using Sally's bed. But Link saw Rhett looking over and got horny…and used Sally's willing body as a substitute. Helped a lot that the person he really wanted kept watching…the whole damn time.

 

Which was why on his third mug of coke and vodka, that Link sent Sally a knowing look. She returned it with a growl.

 

\- - - - -

 

Sally hadn't really expected to get lucky when she barged into Rhett and Link's dorm room. She just needed company. Her roommate was gone already, and she hated being alone in the bare room. That Link had drank so much already and was getting horny was a bonus for sure. Yet, she really didn't want Link that night as much as she wanted to break down Rhett and get him to do something with her.

 

The bastard had always shown disdain for her whenever she came around…even when they just passed in the hallways. It drove her batty. Men fell at her pussy, and did whatever she asked them to. It was her super power…and yet, somehow Rhett was impervious to it. Tonight would be her last chance to see what lay beneath those button-up jeans.

 

To have any chance with the bearded wonder, he would need to drink much more then one mug of vodka. No impairment of normal behavior could happen otherwise. It wasn't going to be a personal choice for him…it had to be an unstoppable urge.

 

“I bet you guys are more pussies than I am…I bet I can out drink you easily.”

 

Link laughed, “I don't know about that…I already finished three mugs, and you only finished one.”

 

Sally looked back and forth between the two men and knew what she had to do…she had to dare them to do something so outlandish that drinking a lot would seem tame. “If you lose, you will have to kiss one another!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's heart thumped. His hand shook and sloshed the half mug of alcohol he was nursing. He almost wanted to take the dare, just to lose it on purpose. But as he watched Link grope Sally…Rhett didn't think his friend was feeling the same way. So it would just end up being weird. So then, did he out drink Sally just so they didn't kiss? He ached to kiss his best friend. If Rhett was honest, he had wanted to for a very long time…even way back during Harnett Central's Senior prom.

 

That was why Rhett grabbed the half empty bottle from Sally's hand, and drained it in seconds. Gasps left Link and the shocked woman's mouths as they watched the hard liquor disappear down his throat.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link felt a bit pissed off. Did Rhett not want to kiss him that much, that he was willing to drink more alcohol than Link had ever seen him drink? Damn! Well fuck, maybe he should just focus on the female in the room. At least he'd get sucked off and find a warm hole for his dick. Even though the appendage was softening at the apparent rejection from Rhett.

 

Link picked up the second bottle of Vodka, and motioned for Sally to walk to him. He poured a shot worth into her mouth, and then with a spiteful glance at his best friend, leaned in and kissed it out of her. Sally moaned against his lips and he felt her hands moving down his body to rub his crotch. Link closed his eyes, and like the pathetic bitch he was, imagined it was someone else doing the reaching.

 

Oh fuck, to be able to grab Rhett by his perfect quaffed hair and push him down…feel his bearded friend's chin against his balls and his mouth sucking on…Link moaned and thrust his tongue into the woman's mouth.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett felt sick to his stomach, but not only because he hadn't eaten supper and his gut was filled with vodka. There was no way he could stay in that room, and watch Link and Sally sucking or fucking. That other time had nearly killed him. Dammit! Life was just shit…so damn horribly unfair. He wished his mom was coming for him tonight and not tomorrow. Everything on campus was closed, since most of the students had gone already. So he had nowhere to go till the two finished their nasty business.

 

Dammit! His cock was rock hard as he watched them, even though it tore him to pieces. Link was so into it…Fuck! Sally was so damn lucky! Suddenly Rhett had an idea…one that was approved more from alcohol than common sense. What if he took Sally's attention away from Link by offering himself to her? For fuck's sake, Rhett knew his own dick was a few inches longer and much thicker then his friend's. Having to suffer through whatever with Sally would be easier than watching another make-out session between her and Link.

 

Fueled by vodka carelessness, Rhett leaned down and placed his lips against Sally's ear, “My cock would hit your cervix more than his would.”

 

The woman's lips stopped kissing Link, and her hands quit their groping as she turned to look at Rhett in shock.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Sally saw he meant it! Holy Flying Fuck! She did it! She had broken Rhett! Link was totally forgotten as she pushed the tall bearded man against the wall. She made sure not to waste her opportunity, and reached down immediately to take hold of a very hard cock. Link's cock was yummy, but the monster tenting Rhett's pants was drool worthy.

 

Wanting to make sure the man didn't renege on things, Sally went full slut on him. Her fingers digging into his hair…her lips and teeth nipping on his neck. She reveled in the roughness of his beard against her skin. The man's eyes were tightly shut, as he let her have free reign with his body. It was such a turn on.

 

Forgetting there was anyone else in the room, Sally quickly knelt down and unbuttoned Rhett's fly. Her eager hands pushing his pants and underwear down as quick as she could. His huge cock slapping her in the face with the force of how hard he was. She salivated at the sight. Damn she needed this. It was like Christmas and her birthday rolled into one.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link fell onto his bed and stared in confusion at the sight before him. Rhett hated Sally. Always despised her. Grimaced every time Link had even uttered her name…and yet there was his friend getting his cock sucked by the woman! Fuck! That lucky bitch! He wanted that cock. And she just knelt and got it like that! Life sucked.

 

His own cock was straining to escape the confines of his skinny jeans. His hand unknowingly rubbing against it as Link couldn't take his eyes off his friend's dick. His tongue came out and licked his lower lip in hunger.

 

Suddenly, Rhett's eyes opened and the man stared right at Link. There was such an intense look in those beautiful green eyes. Link felt like he was trapped in some tractor-beam and couldn't look away. Seconds later, he watched Rhett's face contort as Sally's mouth received her warm reward for sucking so well. Yet during the whole time, their eyes remained locked.

 

\- - - - -

 

Sally didn't notice or care. She had fulfilled part of what she hoped to accomplish that night. The other part was having that same cock, which had filled her throat with warm cum, to fill her hole with more of the same.

 

She licked her lips as she stood and stared down at the lovely sight of Rhett's softening cock glistening with her saliva. Even soft, it was a sight to behold. Fuck, it had easily pushed two inches down into her throat! What the fuck would it feel like to sink down onto that monster?

 

As she was pondering this, she finally caught sight of Link looking crestfallen on the bed. An idea hit her so hard she moaned. Sally wondered if they would both be willing to fuck her…at the same time? Oh holy hell, if they would! She had to try. She took the vodka bottle, straddled Link's lap, and motioned for him to open his mouth. She then proceeded to dump two shots worth down his willing throat.

 

She had never seen the guys drink so much. Not that she was complaining. She rubbed against Link's semi-hard cock and purred, “I have always wanted to get fucked by two guys at the same time. Do you think you'd be up for that, Linky?” She leaned down and kissed him to hopefully seal the deal.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Linky” greedily shoved his tongue into Sally's mouth to taste what was left over from his friend. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but beggars had to be happy with whatever scraps they were tossed. As he relished the taste of Rhett in her mouth, Link remembered something really great about threesomes. The ones he had watched on RedTube usually showed the two guys having to touch. His cock sprang to instant hardness. By agreeing to fuck Sally, Link would get to feel parts of Rhett that he'd been dreaming of for the longest time. That was why when the kiss ended he emphatically said, “Fuck yes! Let's do it!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett felt a bit dirty, but also extremely horny as he recovered against the dorm wall. In his mind, he hadn't touched Sally at all…had in fact only dealt with his best friend's mouth. When Link had held his stare as the orgasm hit, it had caused ripples of sensations to shot up and down Rhett's spine. More cum had erupted from his cock than ever before.

 

He couldn't believe how crazy the night was playing out. Sally was ecstatically dry humping his best friend, as Link told her he'd do a threesome with her. A THREESOME!! Link's cock would be in the woman's pussy and Rhett's own dick would be shoved…up an ass…fuck! Not only up an ass, but rubbing Link's cock between the thin barrier of skin. “Yeah…I'm in too.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's head whipped up and he saw his friend blush. Fuck! It was really going to happen! Maybe he should have gotten his friend drunk more often.

 

“So who is going where?” Sally murmured against Link's neck as her wet pussy stained his jeans.

 

“I want your pussy for sure.” Link said as a plan formed in his mind. There was only a few ways to configure the setup for a full holes fuck. Link would have Sally face away from him, and tell her it was so he could see her getting fucked in the ass. But instead, his focus would really be watching his best friend's cock as it sank inside her.

 

And mhmmm…an added bonus would be that Rhett's butt would be right in front of his face. Maybe Link's hands would roam off course during it all…and maybe he could even cop a feel. Link licked his lips as his palms tingled with anticipation. He barely acknowledged Sally's removal of all her clothes, as a new thought flickered into his head making him salivate…one of Rhett's balls rubbing against his mouth or chin. Mhmmm, Mhmmm that would be delicious.

 

“Come on, you two slow-pokes,” Sally said as she wiggled on Link's lap, “I want the real deal…I want total skin on skin.”

 

She reached down and lifted Link's shirt off and tossed it to the ground. She climbed off his lap then and unbuttoned/unzipped the tight jeans. She grabbed his boxers along with the denim and threw the pile across the room. Link's cock sprang to attention…something Sally assumed was in excitement over her naked form. She was so wrong.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett was soon the only person in the room with clothes on. His t-shirt still in place while the boxers and jeans pooled at his ankles. He was so transfixed with how easy Sally did what he longed to do! Link's naked body wasn't something new to him. He knew each freckle and every damn inch of it. Some nights when the temperature was hot enough, Link would go to bed in only his boxers…and those were the nights Rhett always had trouble falling asleep. It almost seemed like his friend was doing it to taunt him, but nothing ever came out of it…ironically.

 

Two sets of eyes fell onto him, bringing Rhett back to the present. Sally was looking territorial at him, and Link was looking at him with heavy lids.

 

“Hey big boy…need extra hands to get your clothes off?” Sally asked, but in statement form.

 

She looked back at Link, taking in his naked body and grinned, “Link, go get your friend ready for me. Always hot to see two guys touching…even if they don't roll that way.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link couldn't have planned it better. “Yes, ma'am.”

 

Sally moved to the side, so he could stand and walk to Rhett. Link had to stop himself from touching his friend's hardening dick as it teased him just inches away. It turned to a steel bar as Link got closer. Warm fingers stretched out and gripped the hem of Rhett's shirt. Link purposefully let his knuckles scrape against the furry chest, before lifting it over his friend's head. Fuck, did he want to rub his face against that trail of hair that turned into a thin line near the belly button.

 

“Pants too, Linky-poo” Sally teased as she sprawled out on his bed. Link's adam's apple bobbed as he nibbled on his lower lip. He enjoyed every delicious second of kneeling before his friend and pulling off the rest of Rhett's clothes. Link even got to put his hand on one of Rhett's leg while the man lifted it up so the socks could be taken off. It was so damn hot to look up and see Rhett's eyes on him from above.

 

“Now come over here and fuck me proper!” Sally's unwanted presence interrupted the moment, and made Link grimace slightly. He stood up anyways, letting his hand “accidentally” brush the tip of Rhett's engorged cock. A line of precum shimmered on the back of his skin. Link had to fight the urge to lift the hand to his mouth and lick it off.

 

Fuck! Some days Link really wished it was just a gay thing. That some random guy could take away the hunger he had for his best friend. Would have done it years ago! BUT NO! Other guys repulsed him…dammit.

 

He was going to make the most of the night, and would just have to live off of the memories for the rest of his life.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's head was spinning. There he was, standing in a dorm room, with two other naked people. Yeah, this was going to be one of those nights he'd regret and enjoy for a very long time.

 

“Linky, put your backside on the bed. I so want to sink onto that cock, baby.”

 

Watching his best friend spread naked on the bed, sporting a major hard-on…with the lights still on, was so damn hot! Rhett didn't even look much at Sally. She was background music. He bit his lower lip as he watched his friend's cock disappear into Sally's warm pussy. Link's eyes closed and he sighed. A few minutes later, it was Rhett's turn to join. Sally was suitably prepped and moaning happily as she rode Link.

 

“I think we are ready for Rhett…don't you agree, Link?” Sally said sending a smirk Rhett's way. She devoured his cock with her eyes. “Come on baby…let's get you ready. Ever pop that dick into an ass before?”

 

Rhett shook his head no…he had imagined what it would be like, but not with her. He watched Sally lean forward and Link's cock slid out of her pussy. His friend's cock was all shiny and wet.

 

“Linky, lay still, I want him to lube up in my pussy before shoving that monster dick into my ass. Look at that thing!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link easily did as told, taking in every detail for future use. The way his friend's balls hung so deliciously under the thick cock. The dribble of precum pushing out of the tip. It was hot to think that Rhett's cock was going to be in the same hole his had just come out of…it was enough to make his cock twitch.

 

He watched Sally motion Rhett over to the bed and gulped as the bed dipped with the weight of the big man. One leg arched over Link's chest and he couldn't contain the groan that left his lips. He leaned up on his elbows for the best view possible. Rhett was stretched across his stomach…a calf touching each side of Link's hips.

 

Link watched as his friend's cock slide into Sally's pussy. Fuck! What a lucky pussy! Granted, the woman did have a very warm hole…so of course a moan left Rhett's lips as he sunk into it.

 

Link was also rewarded with an eye-level view of Rhett's balls. If he moved just few inches closer, his hungry tongue could stretch enough to touch the churning sack. Images of the flesh being sucked into his mouth, made Link's cock twitch again. He shivered when his cock slapped against warm, solid flesh. Oh gosh! His dick had whacked against Rhett…and he had no plans to do anything to stop it. Link groaned as he felt Rhett's cock rubbing against the side of his shaft, as his friend thrust in and out of Sally. It was like rubbing two sticks together to create fire. An inferno of pure unadulterated lust was bubbling in Link's gut.

 

“Enough, sexy man.” Sally moaned as she moved off Rhett's dick. “Time for the main event. Mhmmm, I'm going to get so spoiled tonight with you two.”

 

Link gulped as her hot cunt slid back down onto his cock…In doing so, Sally had accidentally pushed Rhett backwards…causing his ass to land right on Link's face. FUCK!!! Don't lick anything…don't lick anything. And then…suddenly Link didn't care about being careful. His lips pressed against a warm cheek and placed a firm, lingering kiss on Rhett's butt.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett was so out of it. Did he really just feel Link kiss his ass? He swore he had but in truth it was probably just caused by accident due to his butt falling on his friend's face. He pushed it out of his mind as he became transfixed with the close up image of Link's dick disappearing into Sally, as she slid down the shaft. He then watched the woman lean over and spread her cheeks wider. And there it was…the tight little hole his big cock was going to shove into. Instantly, a wonderfully dirty image played in his head. He saw his own cock in Sally's ass while Link curved behind Rhett and did the same to him.

 

“Okay, big boy. Are you ready? Hmmm, I think he is going to need more lube, Linky. Got anything in here to help your friend fuck my ass?” Sally reached under her body and fondled Link's balls.

 

“Sorry Sal, everything is packed up and I have no clue where it could be. Maybe he should just spit on it…”, Link suggested.

 

Sally moaned but shook her head, “No, I think you should help, Link. Spit on your hand and rub it into my hole so your friend's cock can push in easier.”

 

Link and Rhett froze. Fuck…it was so raunchy sounding. Rhett felt odd for even enjoying the thought of it. And then he saw Link lift his hand to his mouth and the sound of a few spit takes. Fuck he was going to do it.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link moved his wet palm around his naked friend and “mistakenly” dropped his hand too soon, causing his spit to rub onto the tip of Rhett's cock. Fuck! Mhmmm…It was so firm! Link made a show of grabbing, as if he was confused where his hand was…but he knew exactly where it had landed. After few more bumbling grabs, Link chuckled, “Oops. Sorry, man.”

 

A happy, so NOT sorry, grin stretched across Link's face. This time, his spit-covered fingers hit the right spot and soon Sally's ass was gleaming and ready for Rhett's cock.

 

“This is asking a lot, guys but…” Sally paused and ran her hands up Rhett's leg and then Link's, “…would it be too weird if Link pushed your cock into me, Rhett? Like it was his dick and he was the one fucking my ass?”

 

In that moment, Link almost told Sally he loved her. She was helping his agenda even more than he had the courage to. Fuck yes! Hurray for horny women! Now if only Rhett would agree…fuck, please say yes.

 

He watched Rhett reach over, grab the bottle of vodka, and take another swig. “Sure.”

 

Link's hips jerked up and Sally moaned. He reached his hand back and it landed precisely onto his friend's rock hard cock. His thumb coming to rest at the right spot to rub the ridge under the head. Fuck it felt fantastic. Link seared the texture and firmness of the dick into his brain…storing the memory away for future solo times. His hand fit nicely around the slippery shaft as he angled Rhett's dick to push against Sally's willing puckered hole.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was euphoric. He was out of his fuckin' mind in ecstasy. Link's hand was so warm around his shaft. And as the head of his cock popped into the tight little hole, he couldn't breath. Link moved his hand lower so it was at the base and pushed Rhett further inside. Half the man's dick was now in Sally. She was playing with her tits and moaning profanities as she fully enjoyed the hardcore moment.

 

She was the only one paying any attention to her words, though. Each man was in a zone of their own…reveling in their cocks touching through her. Link removed his hand from the base of his friend's shaft and Rhett actually felt like pouting. That was until he felt two hands grabbing his hips and pushing him roughly forward. He liked being under Link's control. He also liked feeling the intense pressure of Sally's ass squeezing his cock in such a way that he never experienced before. Would this be what Link's hole would feel like? Oh fuck, just the image alone caused his dick to spurt precum into her anal cavity.

 

Every time Link lifted his hips to slam into Sally's pussy, his body rubbed Rhett's balls. The hair on his friend's stomach tickling his ass cheeks. Rhett leaned over Sally's back and closed his eyes. He was going to fuck his friend good through her. Sally wasn't complaining one bit when the hard thrusts started. He and Link got into rhythm relatively fast and when Link moved out, Rhett shoved in and vice versa. Over and over. A few times when they got off kilter they would feel the other's dick rubbing against their own.

 

Link's hands remained on Rhett's hips the whole time. Rhett wished he could feel Link lean against his back the same way he was leaning against Sally's.

 

From behind him, Rhett heard Link say, “Ride that cock, baby!”

 

That was it…Rhett felt his balls tighten and his cum coated the inside of Sally's ass. The woman was in seventh heaven, and was moaning away. “Oh fuck, Rhett I feel your warm cum deep inside…so fuckin' hot, you sexy, bearded bastard!”

 

As soon as she said those dirty words, Rhett felt Link's body shake, and a groan escaped his friend's lips. Link proceeded to fill her other hole with cum. Sally was doubling down on the curses by now, and in seconds she was adding to the sticky mess where their bodies met.

 

Sally whimpered and tilted sideways causing Rhett to lurch that way too. The three ended up in a spooning position…Rhett being sandwiched between the two warm bodies. He got his wish, though, as Link's chest pressed into his back and his friend's legs lined up behind his own.

 

Sally chuckled and they all shook from it. “Well that was a great way to send off our college experience. I won't be forgetting you two…that's for sure.”

 

Rhett grinned and allowed himself a quick wiggle backward against Link. “We won't be forgetting you either, Sally.”

 

 

Fast forward several years, and part of what Link assumed would happened did take place. Granted, he had stayed friends with Rhett after college, but soon both men were married and starting a family. That night back at the end of college had satisfied his cravings enough that Link was able to let things stay in the friend zone. Rhett had drank a lot that night, and until the man showed any sober want, Link wasn't going to risk losing his best friend.

 

What helped with things was finding his wife, Christy. She reminded Link a lot of a female version of Rhett. So he was able to transfer his desire and affection to her. Probably why their marriage was as great as it was. Rhett then met his wife, Jessie, and life moved forward.

 

Of course there were moments that overwhelmed Link, but he had enough memories to hold on to. Maybe one day when they were older something would happen…for now, he was content enough to wait it out.

 

Soon he was quitting his engineering job with Rhett and starting off on the scary road of doing a daily show on YouTube. Link's wife was such a strong supporter of their endeavor. He truly loved her more for it.

 

One hundred episodes…then two hundred…then three, four, and then it was the day they were planning what to do for GMM episode #512. It was Link's turn to come up with something. They tried not to let the other know so the spontaneity remained.

 

Link woke up the day of filming having had a very vivid dream about Rhett. Probably because of discussing the word rectum in GMM episode #511. It had been all about places around the globe with weird names. Rhett and rectum…those two nouns went cock-and-ass together with that night spent fucking Sally. Dang, it was going to make shooting an episode on personal space that much harder. Thank goodness for the desk, so if anything should…arise…Link could keep it hidden.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett sat up in bed and checked the time on his cell phone. He had to be at the studio in two hours. He had just experienced the strongest Link dream yet to date. It had been so real. He hadn't had a dream that strong about his friend in years. Between family life and work, it all put a damper on his need for Link, to the point were it was now just a mostly-controlled ache.

 

So why all of a sudden, was the night with Sally flashing through his head? Had to have been yesterday's GMM episode. Why had he included the town of Rectum in the mix of weird names? The way Link had stared at him when he had shown the diagram of an actual rectum was priceless. Fuck, his cock hardened. He couldn't go there anymore. He had made a choice all those years ago, that his friendship was worth more than a few months in the hay. Sexual relationships usually ended badly anyways. He was so glad that he had been able to find a woman who was enough like Link to satisfy that part of him.

 

Granted, over the years he came to love, Jessie, for herself, and yet…in the deepest core of his being, Rhett couldn't totally turn off wanting Link. A few times over the years, he had tried testing how other men made him feel…but there was zero reaction. He just didn't want other guys that way…only Link. Always Link.

 

With all this freshly stirring in his mind, being at work today was going to be interesting. He hoped Link didn't have anything physical planned. Oh shit…Rhett hoped GMM episode #512 wasn't when Link would decide to finally use the tub. They had purchased a huge tin tub for silly challenges in future episodes, and had tried it out one day. That darn tub didn't give Rhett's tall frame much space to avoid skin-to-skin contact with Link. Shit! Thinking back to that practice run, got Rhett's cock even harder. As he snuck to the bathroom to take his morning shower, his hand relieved his dick of its tension while the hot water cascade around him.

 

 

“Goooood Mythical Morning! Today we discuss the rules of personal space.” Link said looking into the camera.

 

Rhett looked over to Link and moved a bit too close for comfort…his warm breath tickling Link's right ear as he said, “Let's talk about that.”

 

It was awkward as hell. But Link was professional. He kept things as normal as he could. He was sorely tested later, when Rhett's hand brushed his while talking about the arm rest on a plane. Then when Rhett mentioned about the deepest part of a human was at the buttock area, Link stammered. And when Rhett said, “And in some countries you are chest to back.”, Link's heart pounded violently in his rib cage. Granted, Rhett was talking about it in a subway situation, but Link gulped remembering that night when he had been chest to back with his friend after they had filled Sally with their cum. Fuck!

 

But Link could give as good as he got, and did some verbal play back to Rhett. When talking about crowded subways he mentioned if more than two parts of you is touching the other person, you have to make conversation…even if apologetically.

 

When Rhett's tongue flicked out to moisten his mustache covered lip, Link knew he had to get away from the desk area…he was way too close to Rhett for his own good. So he had them stand for the next part. But Rhett once again threw him off his game by using the name, Sally, in their discussions. It was so hard acting normal in front of people as memories flashed in both their eyes. Rhett kept saying Sally through the whole standing bit, and it was so confusing…and oddly funny. It was almost like Rhett was drunk again with how giddily the man was throwing that name around.

 

They had to get through another nine minutes of Good Mythical More before the cameras would stop rolling and Link could move away. Once again Rhett was pushing the name Sally into the conversation. Even to the point of asking Link if he knew anyone named Sally…like he would actually acknowledge the truth on camera. It drove Link crazy and he was flustered the rest of the episode. He knew he didn't want to delve into things too much, but he was curious why Rhett seemed simply at ease with it all. So once the episode ended and the crew was far enough away, he tapped on his friend's shoulder, “So what made you bring up Sally?”

 

Rhett actually blushed, which was sexier than porn. “Personal space, man. We didn't have much of that back then…the force was strong with that woman, and the vodka. I drank more alcohol in that one night, than all my twenty-some years of life prior to it. Got to laugh about it all…right?”

 

Link was a bit peeved at the casualness of how Rhett was talking about that night. Like it had just been some ho-hum drunken moment. Like how dare the man take a sacred moment and make it common place. Dang it! It took a lot for him to feel angry, but Link was upset. The grown-up in him accepted that it had been near fourteen years ago, so after a few childish, angry glares, he just decided to let it go and walked away.

 

Rhett was so relieved when Link fumed away. A few more minutes and he would have kissed the man. Damn the stupid town of Rectum, and damn the stupid dream that morning. And damn his connection to Link, even beyond the sexual side. Why?! Why him?! Why couldn't it just go away?

 

At least tomorrow's episode was a food taste challenge. Thankfully, it was going to be gross, and have nothing in it to make his problems worse. On the contrary, it should quell the worst of it with one of Link's dry heaves. It was sure to happen…the crew always found crazy food to try.

 

Rhett was proved right, when the next morning Link was vomiting up bits of octopus that Chase had fed him. It was one of the greatest gag reflexes Link ever had on the show. And it set everything back to normal for Rhett. This guy was his friend. Simple, wonderful, crazy Link…best friend…always.

 

But little did he know, that when it was Link's day again, the man had a bit of revenge planned. Said it would be an episode about cats, but in the opener it sure sounded like a rant about other things. And he also had a cat costume for Rhett to wear for most of the episode…which did turn out to be more fun than Rhett had anticipated. Got to rub against Link a bit while still keeping an innocent appearance.

 

 

Things went back and forth like that for the next two years. Rhett finally came to the understanding that the night with Sally would be the best he was going to get with Link. And as each year passed, he was able to control his feelings better. And then production started on Buddy System, a new show that they were making for YouTube Red. Little did the man know, with this show, everything between Link and himself was about to change.

 

Rhett woke up on the day they were planning to shot the video for “So Dang Dark” and felt restless. Usually meant something was going to happen…never failed. He hated that feeling. So when he got to the set and heard that Janice, the makeup lady, got the stomach bug overnight, and they didn't have anyone else to paint the blacklight paint on himself and Link, he freaked.

 

The crew was already swamped with working on the Mythical Crew show, Good Mythical Morning, Good Mythical More, Sound biscuits, Ear Biscuits and now Buddy System, so he couldn't ask one of them to do anything additional. He and Link were going to have to put the paint on by themselves. They had to get this right! It was a major undertaking to do this additional show, and if it failed, another chance might not come their way again.

 

As Rhett stood in his dressing room, in nothing but a very low cut pair of black briefs, he was having a hard time making the lines of paint replicate the mock-up image he was given. The green blacklight paint on his chest was very wavy and wobbly…so much harder to do than Janice had made it look at rehearsal two days ago. Link had it easier…the man's pattern was simple horizontal stripes, whereas Rhett had to paint a full Tron outfit. Several times Rhett washed off what he messed up and had to start over. They'd be lucky to start shooting by midnight at this rate.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link carried his orange paint pots, sponges and brushes to Rhett's dressing room. As much as he rather do his own makeup…it wasn't working. If he kept screwing up there would be no paint left. So he had gathered all his stuff and headed to Rhett's. When he entered the room, he saw Rhett was having the same trouble.

 

“I think we are going to have to take care of each other with this stuff.” Link said mater of fact.

 

Rhett nodded, “Yeah, I just can't get the lines straight enough. They want this video to be the first advertisement for the series…I don't want to fuck it up.”

 

Link laid out all his stuff on an empty space by Rhett's paints, and tried not to focus on what little his friend had on. Over the ten seasons of GMM he had been in many stages of undress with the man…so thankfully some of the risque of it all had worn off. “Arms out, man. I got a lot of you to cover.”

 

Link saw a blush spread across Rhett's face and the sponge in his hand shook. He berated himself and refused to go there. Time was money, and they had a lot invested in making sure this new show work. Couldn't hold up the crew because he wanted to have fun. Link got right to business and within thirty minutes he had Rhett all Tron'd up with the green paint. He even had to help the man with the face paint, since Rhett hadn't been able to do his mouth without it looking like a twenty dollar hooker's after a busy night.

 

Then it was Link's turn to stand with his arms out as Rhett painted his body. It was weird how the chest hair stuck out through the orange blacklight paint. They had gotten the idea for the glowing video from GMM episode #899 where they had painted their hair and armpits.

 

It took Rhett longer to apply Link's paint, but after forty minutes they were carefully making their way to the set. Both men knew they were on to something with the paint, when everyone they met on the way laughed their asses off. They loved bringing joy to people. And when the black-lighting went on, causing the set and themselves to glow…it truly was magic.

 

Well, for the first hour it was. But when you have to repeat the same song over and over to get more footage, because you don't know what will work or not…it gets tiring fast. Several times, due to the mostly dark space, they'd bump into each other…neither man was complaining. And during the mushroom part, when Link placed his hand on Rhett's stomach, both felt a shiver of something sizzle up and down their spine.

 

By the time the five hour shoot was over, they were both oddly buzzed. More so than with all the other crazy, touchy moments of prior years combined. Must have something to do with being in the dark and practically naked.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was glad for the lights being off, so no one saw his dick sticking out rock hard in his small, black underwear. Something was different this time. Lately he had been able to brush the ache away…and things would calm back down…but today he was so tempted to french kiss the man. Fuck! Rhett also kept thinking about pulling down Link's orange-striped, black unders and leaving green paint streaks on the man's dick. Dammit! So much for his control!

 

Even the crew sensed something different. No one even guessed at the truth, though, they all just assumed it was because the video was going to be one of those moments of YouTube gold. And it was that…the words…the look…the music all came together perfectly. But the buzz in the air was beyond all that. And only the two music video stars truly understood why.

 

Rhett hadn't really planned to stay behind after the others left…but he found himself there alone with Link. His orange striped friend was also slow to leave. Link turned on the blacklight and started being silly, which made Rhett love him even more. That was the kicker…it wasn't just fuck 'em and leave 'em between the two friends…there was laughter, and shared enjoyment over goofy things. So Rhett started being silly as well. It was like they were back in detention for writing rude words on their desks in first grade.

 

It happened so fast…one minute they were laughing, acting crazy and then the next, Rhett was suddenly pinning Link against a wall. His lips were moving down Link's neck with no thought about stopping. The green paint leaving smudges as he went. Link' was fully on board with the way the night was going…his hands reaching out to tightly grab Rhett's ass, pulling the kissing man firmly against his body.

 

Link couldn't wait any longer. It had been eons in the making. Suppressed and regressed but always there. He moved his hands to cup his best friend's face and pulled his lips down to his. The deepest, soul-drugging, fucking amazing kiss began. Green and orange paint meeting roughly as their lips fused. They were way past the point of caring…something had happened in the dark that day and it couldn't be stopped.

 

Rhett moaned as the kiss continued unabashedly. His tongue greedily flicking past Link's parted lips and exploring as much as he could. His friend's mouth was as delicious and warm as he always imagined it would be. Mhmmm…Rhett could lean against Link all night and simply just kiss the man!

 

Link wanted more, though. Now that the flood gates were open it was go big or…just go bigger. And for over fifteen years he had craved the taste of his friend's cock. Today he was going to get it. He knelt in front of the tall man and placed a kiss on the bulge through the underpants. The orange paint on his lips left a smudged lip print on the black material. He then pulled the fabric down, and what appeared made him so damn horny, and amused. Rhett had painted a green circle around the base of his shaft. He had also painted some tribal art onto his balls. Link loved the dude so much at seeing that. He grinned up at his friend, “You're utterly crazy, man.”

 

Rhett reached down and stroked his friend's face, “Please just suck me, Link. I've imagined your mouth on me so many times over the years.”

 

Link was so turned on hearing his friend's sexy plea, that his own dick got harder. What Rhett would hopefully find out, before the night ended, was that Link had done something similar to his junk. Must be a guy thing. But Link focused back on the monster of a cock bobbing before his hungry eyes. He encircled the base with his hand and licked the tip.

 

“Oh fuck, Link. Your tongue is so warm.”

 

“A lot of me is warm, man.”

 

As his mouth sank down to touch the green paint, Link let his hands move around Rhett's hips and grab the man's ass. His friend's dick was so much better than Link could have ever imagined. The thing was so long that his gag reflexes began to complain. One good thing about making ten seasons of Good Mythical Morning, though, was it had helped his throat get used to keeping things down. And he was able to suck fully on his friend's cock with only slight moments of issue. The lust he had for Rhett also outweighing any throat limits he could ever experience.

 

He wanted hours…days! Heck, even months to explore and enjoy his friend, but Link knew they maybe had two hours tops before they needed to leave. He planned to get every bit of his suppressed fantasies turned real in that time. Link felt Rhett was really close to cumming so he stopped and stood up. He had to kiss the man senseless when he saw the pained expression on his face. “I'm not letting you suffer…I just wanted your cum somewhere…better. Do you know I was so damn jealous of Sally Jensen getting this dick inside her!”

 

Rhett groaned, “Sally who…for me that night was only about you and I. I only agreed to her suggestion to get closer to you.”

 

This got him a tongue thrust into his mouth and his ass grabbed once again. Rhett liked when Link was forceful with him. That was the thing a lot of people who watched the show missed. They always assumed it was Rhett that was the more manly of the two…but in reality it was always Link who was in control. Just as Rhett liked it.

 

\- - - - -

 

When Link finally pulled his lips and tongue away, he walked around searching for something. But he didn't find what he wanted. He had hoped there was something he could bend over so his ass lined up with Rhett's cock. “Guess I will have to all four it to get that monster dick up my rectum.”

 

Rhett was panting at that, “Fuck yes! I've wanted to Sally you for so long. Get on your knees, Charles Lincoln Neal!”

 

The orange striped man complied, and looked so erotic in the blacklight. Rhett knelt behind his friend and did something he dreamt about…he grabbed the man's hips and swung him back to rub against his own crotch. His eager fingers pushed the underpants down to Link's bent knees. Rhett's own underpants had hit the floor when Link was sucking on him earlier. So when he bent over his friend, his chest resting on Link's back, they were now skin to skin. “I'm going to need something to lube your ass for me, Link.”

 

Rhett reached under his friend's bent form and rubbed the leaking tip of Link's dick.

 

“Fuck! Mhmmm, Rhett…your hands feel so damn good on my cock.”

 

Rhett took his sticky palm and held it in front of Link's mouth. “Spit on it. Like you did all those years ago.”

 

Link added his saliva happily to his friend's palm. Soon Rhett was smearing the liquids against Link's tightly puckered ass.

 

“Shit…shit! Oh fuck, man!” Link whimpered in pleasure as Rhett went right to work and started pushing his cock into the wet hole. Link's ass muscles were not accustomed to something wanting to enter that area, so the man had to work for it. But ohhhh the fuckin' amazing sensation when the head popped in. Link was sure he could feel him all the way up in his throat.

 

Rhett bent down as he slowly entered his friend's rectum and kissed Link's shoulder. It was so much better then Sally. She had only been a hole…this was Link. Best friend, same mind, same soul. And Link also had something Sally didn't…he reached around and tugged roughly on his friend's dick. Link moaned and pushed back, adding another inch of Rhett's cock to his already stretched ass.

 

It took near fifteen minutes of applied pressure to get the green painted circle to brush against Links expanding hole. They just froze like that, enjoying the pressure and pleasure of it all.

 

But soon, Link needed to kiss Rhett again. As good as the feeling of the man's weight against his back was, it wasn't great enough. “I need that mouth, man. I'm hungry for the taste of you, McLaughlin.”

 

He pulled a move like they had done in the conjoined twin challenge and rolled them so Rhett had his back on the ground, and Link was laying on top of him. Oh it was so fuckin' crazy, yet very hot to find a way to sit up while keeping his friend's dick shoved up his ass. Link then had to slowly swivel on the cock so he was facing Rhett. As he leaned down to plant a hard kiss on Rhett's lips, Link was rewarded with another great feeling when his ass rubbed Rhett's balls. Mhmmm…Fuck! He couldn't get enough of the man!

 

Link lifted his hips up enough to allow only half of Rhett's cock to leave his tight ass…and then slid back down as far as he could. A moan vibrated through his lips to Rhett's as he started a rhythm of the same movement over and over. Link was just a man inflamed. His lips traveling down his friend's neck, biting and nibbling everywhere he could. His tongue flicking out to play with Rhett's nipple. His teeth grabbing the hardened nub and pulling it in to his warm mouth.

 

Rhett's hands came down and firmly grabbed Link's ass cheeks. He started helping Link speed up his strokes. Link even stopped his own motion to enjoy the sensation of Rhett moving his ass up and down for him. Link could feel how close Rhett was to losing his load. He needed that cum up his ass so bad. Desired it. Craved it!

 

Wanting to cum in his friend, and not by a hand, Link didn't ask for his own painted dick to be played with. The orange polka-dotted cock was rock hard, but he wanted to save it for later use. Link focused solely on getting his friend off as he leaned down again and paid close attention to his friend's neck, mouth and earlobes. Oh fuck! Everything on the man tasted so damn good. Link quickly intensified his riding of the cock as fast as he could.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's eyes were wide open taking everything in. This wasn't a surrogate hole that he had to close his eye lids and use his imagination…this was the real deal. His orgasm hit him so suddenly without build up, that Rhett was flopping under Link from the force of it. Link was moaning with the enjoyment of feeling the hot cum coating his insides.

 

Rhett wasn't even able to rest when a persistent Link hopped off the spent cock and flipped him over. Link nipped his friend's shoulder as he pushed his polka-dotted dick roughly up Rhett's ass. It only hurt a little, but it was a good hurt. Rhett knew Link was needing to cum just as badly as he had himself. The sound of their skin slapping against each other was so erotic…his cock hardened again faster then he ever experienced.

 

Link noticed this and soon one of his hands left a hip and was tugging on him. Rhett reached beneath their legs and played with his friend's balls. They felt so heavy and nice in his palm. Link was making the sexiest sounds the closer he was to cumming. His body was pressed down onto Rhett's back…his chest and nipples rubbing into his friend's skin.

 

“Come on, Neal! Give me that warm cum you've been holding onto for me all these years. I've dreamed of this moment, man. I need it. I want to feel you explode inside my ass so bad.”

 

Link jerked Rhett off, matching his hand motion to his cock slamming into the man's rectum. “Oh fuck, Rhett…I'm so close…I've wanted this for so long I feel like I might pass out.”

 

It was Rhett's turn to crave his friend's lips again. “Link flip me on my back and put my legs over your shoulder. I want you to cum as deeply in me as you can while you shove that tongue down my throat.”

 

In seconds, Rhett found his back firmly on the floor and his long legs draped over his friend's shoulders. Oh fuck the intensity of the cock up his rear was so much greater like this! He felt his own cock twitching and spewing precum left and right. Rhett's hand came down and started wanking away just as roughly as Link was using his ass.

 

“Oh, Link please, babe…please…please shot that cum in me.”

 

When Link heard Rhett call him babe…yeah that was it…hot currents of cum exploded from his cock to fill his friend's anal cavity.

 

Rhett let out his own moan when his cock shot a fresh batch of cum onto Link's chin and chest. Fuck! Even several minutes later, the aftershocks kept coming for both of them. Link let go of his friend's legs so he could collapse on top of Rhett's sweaty body. As much as they didn't line up while standing…they had no problem when it counted. They lay on the black floor with all their body paint smeared and mixed together. Link was reluctant to remove his softening dick from Rhett's hole, so he just kept it plugged in there. Rhett wasn't complaining.

 

Link leaned up on his elbows and glared down at his best friend, “Don't you dare get weird about this tomorrow. I'm not going back to the frustration I've felt all these years. I know we got responsibilities, but we are making time for us too.”

 

Rhett let his fingers run through Link's dark hair. “I could never go back to how it was either. I thought I was handling things well, but I see now it was just bubbling under the surface. We'll find a way to make it all work out.”

 

Link reluctantly shifted so his cock popped out of Rhett's ass. “Oh to have enough light to see your gaping hole.”

 

Rhett just chuckled and pulled his best friend to him for a kiss, “Right back at yah, buddy.”

 

Time was mean and kept ticking away. Neither man wanted to accept the fact that they had to move. Years of tension was gone, they felt so free. Reluctantly they did get up, and Link turned the regular lights back on. He groaned seeing his friend's body smeared with cum and orange paint. When he looked down at his own body he saw his cock hardening again. Fuck he wanted to wash up and finally get to feel his friend's mouth on his dick. But it wasn't feasible. So he just helped Rhett wipe up the mess on the floor, and make sure the room was in order before they headed to Rhett's dressing room.

 

Rhett glanced at his wrist watch as it rested on the make-up table. His image, reflected onto the mirror, showed a very happy man. His limbs felt much looser…even more so than hours of yoga had ever produced.

 

Link came and stood shoulder to shoulder with him as they both looked in the mirror. Similar grins stretched each face. Rhett groaned when a mischievous gleam sparkled in his friend's eyes.

 

“You know we have to wash this paint off anyways…the shower in the bathroom is technically big enough for two.”

 

Blood pooled in his ever hardening cock as Rhett savored the images flying into his head of Link and him sharing a shower. Well not just sharing one…but sharing each other in one. “Fuck yes, Link.”

 

Even with the building locked up, they made sure to lock the bathroom door…better to be safe then exposed. The warm water cascaded down their bodies washing away some of the loosened paint. Liquid body soap helped with the rest. Each man scrubbing every inch of the other till their bare skin shown pink and clean. They had paid detailed attention to one another's cock and balls…and enjoyed looking at the still stretched holes their dicks had created.

 

They didn't have time to properly play again, so it was an achy end to the shower a few minutes later. They had been able to make out a bit, though…kissing and running hands all around. Maybe they shouldn't have, since it had made it even harder to leave the steamy space. Link still yearned to feel his friend's lips around his cock. It was the only thing they hadn't gotten to do.

 

His cock hung thick and rigid as they walked back into Rhett's dressing room. Rhett looked at his friend's dick and licked his lips. “You are never going to be able to shove that thing in those skinny jeans, Neal.”

 

They stopped once again before the mirror on the make-up table. Rhett was the perfect height to be seen over Link's shoulder. The mentioned hard cock bobbing an inch away from resting on the table. Rhett moved so his body was plastered to Link's backside. His arms coming around to hug the man to himself. Mhmmm…Fuck! He couldn't stop his lips from kissing down Link's neck.

 

Rhett's hand inched lower and gripped the hard cock begging for attention. “I think I'm going to have to help you deal with this so you can get home.”

 

Link leaned back and enjoyed the heat coursing off his friend's body onto his. “Yes, please. Oh, fuck, Rhett! Just stroke me for a minute…I want to watch your hand on my flesh.”

 

A moan escaped Rhett's lips. He brought a hand up, grabbed Link's face, and roughly tilted it to expose more neck. There was already some mild bruising showing from their play in the other room. It was so hot to know the purple marks were caused by his hands and mouth. Rhett leaned down and picked a spot that would be easily hidden under a tee-shirt…and sucked. Mhmmm having his best friend's skin between his lips was fuckin' erotic.

 

Rhett's other hand was caressing up Link's bare chest and played with both nipples. Rhett enjoyed the feel of the chest hair brush against his arm as he did. Fuck he wanted to bend the man over and screw him on the table. He had to remind himself that they'd have to wash again afterwards, and therefore didn't have that much time. Instead, he turned the man around and pushed Link's ass up onto the make-up table. Oh fuck! A wickedly, delicious thought entered his dirty mind.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link watched in lust as his best friend walked over to him with such an animalistic expression plastered on his bearded face. Fuck, he was so horny for the man! Link watched Rhett go right between his spread thighs and saw how their cocks stood at attention next to each other. Link's adam's apple bobbed in his throat at the delicious sight.

 

What happened next almost had him shot his cum instantaneously. Rhett took his big hand, wrapped it around both cocks, and started stroking them!

 

Rhett growled and shoved Link's back against the mirror and kissed him shitless. Dammit! They couldn't get close enough. Every touch made them want ten more…every lip lock just added brake fluid to the chlorine.

 

Link was the happiest he had been his entire existence. His tongue was fighting with Rhett's for control of the space their connected mouths made. During the deep kiss, a hunger once again hit Link for something else to be in his mouth. He tried to put his arms around Rhett's neck and pull the man closer, but his friend didn't allow it and just pinned both arms against the mirror instead.

 

It was hot when Rhett got bold enough to take control. And boy was he in total control. Link's lips were bruised from the pressure of his friend's kisses…but it was a good ache. “Oh fuck, McLaughlin!” He groaned when their lips finally broke apart and Rhett's lips bent down to assault his neck again. “Babe, I need those lips on my dick…Please, Rhett, let me cum in your mouth.”

 

\- - - - -

 

With a bite to Link's earlobe, Rhett growled. It was very hot to have Link call hm babe! So intimate…so real. It egged the tall man to try something he only ever thought to do. There were advantages to being tall. One of them being the ability to bend over and lick the head of not only Link's cock, but both cocks at the same time.

 

Link's hips jerked at the gorgeous sight, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Rhett grinned and just kept on with the exploration. His mouth didn't open as wide as Link's could, but he made it work enough so that he was able to get both heads firmly past his lips.

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett…let go of my hands…I need to put my fingers in your hair and hold you while you do that!”

 

His own cock twitched at those sexy words, and Rhett eagerly released his friend's wrists. Instantly, familiar fingers were digging into his scalp and encouraging Rhett to see just how far down he could go. Rhett's saliva plus their pre-cum making a mess of his mouth and their shafts, as both liquids dribbled down. He got half way and had to stop…his lips were already at the straining point.

 

Link was in such a horny state, he grabbed Rhett's head and started moving his friend's lips up and down both cocks. Each thrust down he tried to see if their dicks could go further into the man's eager mouth. Rhett sucked as hard as he could while he was moved about forcefully. Their balls pressing together, and the smell of their sweat filled his nostrils.

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett I'm going to cum…your mouth is even better then I ever imagined. Cum with me, buddy! I want our cum to mix and shot into that throat.”

 

Rhett moved his hand to encircle the base of their slippery cocks, and started stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. It was exactly what he needed to lose his mind.

 

“That's right, McLaughlin! Make your cock cum with mine…come on, man! Work those dicks!”

 

Feeling Link's fingers stroking his scalp, while his friend cursed and said dirty things to him, made Rhett orgasm hard. Seconds later, his warm cum was joined by Link's as both cocks shot their load up into Rhett's waiting throat. He swallowed as much as he could. Fuck! They tasted so damn good together.

 

Even when seconds turned to minutes, and the once hard flesh softened in his mouth, Rhett didn't want to move off them. Link was the one to force him to abandon the spent cocks, when he lifted Rhett's face to kiss him.

 

Link loved tasting them together on his friend's tongue. Mhmmm…it was so damn intoxicating. The sound of Link's cell phone vibrating was the only thing that broke them apart. It was Christy. Rhett moved away from his friend to give him space, but Link only let him get so far before he reached out and took Rhett's hand. “Remember…we're in it totally, man. Stay.”

 

Rhett nodded and clasped his fingers tighter to Link's, as his friend hit the accept button. “Hey, Hun. Yeah we were just finishing up and about to start home. Milk? Sure I can grab some. Anything else we need? Okay. See you in a few minutes. Love you too.”

 

Link smiled at the phone before resting it on the counter next to his naked bum. He was so damn happy. He looked at Rhett with a grin. “How lucky are we? We have each other fully now, as well as amazing families.”

 

Fuck, Link was so cute when happy. Rhett grinned back at his contented friend. “Come on, Neal. We better get dressed. You should be able to stick that thing into those jeans now.”

 

Rhett was pulled down once more for a drugging kiss.

 

“Mhmmm…what a mouth you have, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett nipped Link's lower lip, “The better to bite you with, my friend.”

 

“Oh fuck, you are not making it easy to leave.”

 

“I wish we didn't have to.”

 

“We do though.”

 

“I know.”

 

They broke apart reluctantly and watched each other dress. They held hands as they double checked everything was clean of bodily fluids and any evidence of their fun. The cool night air sent goosebumps up their arms as they walked to their cars. They knew they couldn't kiss, but Rhett did lean into Link's driver's side window and kissed his neck quickly before getting into his own car.

 

It was so hard to drive away and separate, but they did it somehow. Both grinning like fools and aching like horny frat boys.

 

 

Things worked out much simpler then either would have imagined. People were so used to seeing them together, and their significant others were so used to them going off to work, that they could make time to be alone very easy. They even had the perfect place to use.

 

Almost three years ago, their wives had encouraged them to rent a work apartment for those nights when they had to keep working. Both Christy and Jessie had complained when the men would return in the wee hours of the morning and wake them up. So instead of going home they could just crash at the apartment. And here they were, three years later, now able to use it as a sanctuary for their time alone. It was a blessing for which they were extremely thankful.

 

The energy at work was at the same excited level as it had been when they first started. It was like a fresh new beginning for the guys.

 

Four weeks after the fateful video shot, Rhett had an idea. A risky one but something he couldn't shake. He had to try it. So he told Link and the crew that for next Wednesday's episode Link was going to have to be on alone. Something had come up, and he was going to be out of town.

 

After the crew left the office, Link was instantly asking if everything was alright. Rhett loved how caring the man was…just one more reason he wanted to do what he had planned. He even went and booked a room at a motel outside of town for Tuesday night…just in case Link happened to go to the work apartment for some reason. If all went according to plan they could spend time Wednesday night at the apartment. For that very reason, Rhett told Jessie he had to go promote Buddy System and would be back on Thursday.

 

Wednesday morning Rhett got to work before anyone was there, via a cab, and set things in motion. Thankfully the show's desk was fully enclosed on three sides with wood panels and a black curtain blocked the side they sat at. They always filmed the show early and he knew within the hour the place would be filled. He settled under the table and waited.

 

He felt like a kid longing to come down the stairs at Christmas time. Rhett just hoped Link would play along. Hoped that things went as he planned. If so it was going to be a very interesting filming.

 

He was good at sitting for long periods very quietly…so no one suspected a thing. He heard the usual prep work being finished and felt his heart start beating loudly when Link's voice joined the space. Fuck, he loved the man. Loved him in every sense of the word, which just made his heart want to burst from his chest. His cock was hard too with his plan about to begin. Minutes later, Link's lower half pushed under the table. The curtain parted in the middle, blocking sight from either side of Link's chair.

 

Rhett carefully leaned closer, and rubbed his hand across his friend's crotch. A soft moan left the man's lips as a hand grabbed hold of Rhett's.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link couldn't breath. He was instantly hard at the touch of Rhett's hand. The sexy bastard had lied about not being around for filming. He was going to be torturing him the whole time from below! Link wasn't complaining. He peered down past the curtain and had to fight a grin at seeing his tall friend's eager expression.

 

Scooting in as far as he could, Link leaned back in the chair to give Rhett full access to the jean button and zipper. Fuck! After spreading apart the denim, Rhett pressed his whole face against the cock encased in red boxers. The underwear was actually a pair of Rhett's that Link had chosen to wear to have the man close during the solo filming.

 

Rhett noticed it and kissed his friend's thigh. Link looked around at the crew and camera and wondered if he was strong enough to pull this off. Rhett always teased him that his facial expressions where never poker worthy. He didn't want to miss this moment through, and acted his ass off to keep his face neutral. And he was doing good. Even when Rhett pulled the warm hard cock out of the piss hole in the red boxers and rubbed his thumb over the wet tip.

 

As the crew got into final positions and the camera started rolling, Link hoped he could last through Rhett's playing. He'd have to endure the twelve minutes of Good Mythical Morning, and the nine of Good Mythical More. He took a deep breath and smiled wobbly into the camera, “What do you get when you take selfies at dangerous locations? Death or fame depending on how good your grip is. Let's talk about that.”

 

As the theme song echoed around the room, Link was feeling so alive. There was a thrill in being in front of the unsuspecting crew, while Rhett played with his junk under the desk. As the song ended Link opened his mouth to speak their slogan, but at that very moment he felt Rhett's lips sink down onto his full cock. Link gulped and gripped the desk and starred at the camera as calm as he could. “Good Mythical…mhmmm”

 

THE End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the video that started it all. I saw the part were Link's hand was over Rhett's stomach and my brain started churning lol. [ So Dang Dark ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58A-TI3AsV8).


End file.
